Castelia Resonance
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: After a defeat at the Castelia Gym, Rosa fumes to herself on Prime Pier. There, she meets a certain Trainer who helps her get the edge she needs to beat Burgh. Now if only it wasn't love at first sight. Whitesquaredshipping (Hilda x Rosa), shoujo-ai.


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my newest offering, "Castelia Resonance!"**

**It's been a while since I wrote shoujo-ai, but I dunno, I just had a strange urge to write this couple, which most likely stems from my strange urge to search them on Tumblr... yeah, don't ask where I get these urges.**

**Anyway, the title comes from the etymology behind Rosa's name, which derives from "Resonance," and it's about Rosa and Hilda resonating with each other, so... yeah. I am such a fucking romantic, it's scary.**

**I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Compay do.**

* * *

Rosa sat on a bench at Castelia City's Prime Pier, pondering her options. She had suffered a defeat at the local Gym, and it had come as a shock to her. Bug Pokemon she was prepared for. Grass-types... not so much.

Her Dewott suffered super-effective damage from a Razor Leaf, courtesy of Burgh's Leavanny, and her Flaaffy had exhausted itself fighting his Sawdloon and Dwebble, meaning Leavanny finished it off easily. She loved her two Pokemon, but they were helpless against Burgh, so she resolved to catch another Pokemon to aid her.

Maybe she should have caught a Magnemite like everyone in Virbank City was telling her. Steel-types resisted both Bug and Grass moves, and even if she already had an Electric-type in the form of her Flaaffy, Steel was weak to Ground anyway, just like Electric. So why didn't she get one?

"_Because of my stupid pride,"_ thought Rosa bitterly. _"I didn't want to take any shortcuts in my battle with Roxie. But it's too late to go back now. I mean, I'm not going all the way back to Virbank just to catch one Pokemon."_

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of a foghorn signaling the arrival of a ship. She and her Pokemon watched as the passengers disembarked, for no other reason than to distract herself from the conundrum she currently faced. They were mostly the usual Clerks, coming back from an overseas business trip. She saw a few rich people, disembarking from their cruise. But somehow, someone caught her eye.

She was a girl, a few years older than her own fourteen years. She had dark brown hair held in a ponytail peeking out of a white cap with a pink Pokeball design on it. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and a black vest, along with blue boy shorts. Despite her own lack of knowledge on the subject, Rosa was certain that this was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

That knowledge scared Rosa. Growing up, she had never thought about being in love with anyone, not even Hugh. And yet, somehow, she had fallen head over heels for a Trainer she had literally just seen for the first time today, a _female_ Trainer at that!

The girl looked in her direction, causing Rosa to shy away. Why was this girl, this _goddess,_ looking at her in the first place. Her throat went dry as she approached her.

"Hey," said the girl in a friendly tone.

Rosa had to fight back a blush. "H-h-h-hi," she stammered.

"Are these your Pokemon?" the girl asked, referring to Dewott and Flaaffy. "They're so well-raised! I think I'm a little jealous!"

Dewott stood proud at the girls' praised, while Flaaffy bleated out in glee.

"Thank you," said Rosa. "I'm not very good, though."

"You kidding?" asked the girl. "They're better off than my Pokemon were when I first got to Castelia."

"I... wow..." said Rosa. "But I... can't defeat Burgh. He's just too strong for me."

The girl looked again at Rosa's Pokemon. "Dewott and Flaaffy, hm?" she said under her breath.

"Yes!" said Rosa. "They're my trusted partners!"

"But if Burgh used Leavanny like I think he did, they're at a huge disadvantage," said the girl. Thinking for a moment, her face lit up with an idea. "Got it! Follow me!" she ordered, running off at full speed.

"What...? Wait!" Rosa called. She recalled her Pokemon and struggled to catch up with the girl.

* * *

Rosa finally caught up with the mysterious girl at the gate leaving town. Well, more like she was waiting for her.

"Hey, finally got here, huh?" said the girl. "Good. Here's what we're gonna do. "Do you know a Pokemon called Darumaka?"

"Darumaka?" Rosa repeated. "My mother has a doll based on that Pokemon, so yes, I think I know it."

"You know it's a Fire-type?" asked the girl. Rosa nodded.

"Good," the girl said. "Because we're going to catch you one!"

"Ehhh?!" exclaimed Rosa.

"That's right," said the girl. "With a good Fire-type at your side, Burgh's almost too easy. You ready to roll, er... Duh, Hilda! You're supposed to introduce yourself to new people!"

"Hilda..." whispered Rosa. Even her name sounded perfect!

"Well, anyway, my name's Hilda. What's yours?"

"Rosa," said Rosa.

"Well, Rosa, are you ready to catch a Darumaka?" asked Hilda.

"Let's go for it!" said Rosa, determined to impress Hilda.

"Yeah!" cheered Hilda. With that, the two girls stepped into the desert that was Route 4.

* * *

Ten minutes into their search, and not a single Darumaka to be found. "Figures," muttered Hilda. "There's never a certain Pokemon when you're looking for it."

"I don't mind," said Rosa. "It just means that the Pokemon I do catch is going to be an invaluable partner." Plus, the longer the search took, the more time she got to spend with Hilda.

Hilda laughed. "Sounds like you got the right attitude about Pokemon, my friend," she said. "So while we're hunting, let's get to know each other. Where are you from?"

"Aspertia City," replied Rosa.

"Aspertia?" repeated Hilda. "Never heard of the place. Does it have a Gym or anything?"

"Yeah!" said Rosa brightly. "I got my first Badge there!" She took out her Badge case to show Hilda, who looked at her Badges critically.

"Isn't that a Basic Badge?" asked Hilda. "Last I remember, Lenora of Nacrene City gave out that Badge."

"Lenora?" asked Rosa.

"Yeah," said Hilda. "She has the strongest damn Watchog I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of frickin' Watchog in my time. So if you got that Badge in Aspertia, that must mean Lenora retired." Cursing to herself, she muttered something about how much has changed in two years.

"So who's the Aspertia City Leader?" asked Hilda.

"His name is Cheren," said Rosa.

"Cheren?" said a surprised Hilda. "Messy black hair? Glasses?"

"Well... he has black hair, but he doesn't wear glasses," said Rosa. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Hey, if you know Cheren, you must know Bianca and Professor Juniper!"

"Bianca? Professor Juniper?" asked Hilda?"

"Yeah!" said Rosa. "I got my Dewott from Bianca, who was sent by Professor Juniper!"

Hilda smiled at this revelation. "No wonder your Pokemon were raised so well," she said. "Professor Juniper really knows how to pick Trainers. If you have her stamp of apporval, you're gonna go far, my friend."

Rosa blushed again. In the short time she'd been training Pokemon, people had told her she had potential, but for some reason, hearing it from Hilda gave her more confidence than all the others put together! "Thank you, Hilda! That means so much coming from you!" she said.

Hilda smiled, but her face turned to surprise when she noticed a small red Pokemon standing behind Rosa. "Darumaka, right behind you!" she whispered excitedly.

Rosa beamed. This was the Pokemon she was looking for! She turned around, Pokeball in hand and said, "All right, Darumaka!" she said. "My name is Rosa of Aspertia City, and I'm gonna catch you!"

"Daruma!" chanted Darumaka in challenge.

"All right!" said Rosa. "Flaaffy, go!" She threw her Pokeball, and out came the pink sheep Pokemon, ready for battle.

"Flaaffy, use Thunder Wave!" Rosa ordered. Flaaffy let loose a small charge of electricity, hitting Darumaka and paralyzing it. Darumaka grunted in pain, but stood its ground.

"Nice!" said Hilda. "That should make it easy to catch!"

Darumaka, however, had other plans. It glowed with orange energy and charged towards Flaaffy.

"Shit, that's Facade!" exclaimed Hilda as Darumaka hit Flaaffy for massive damage.

"Flaaffy!" yelled Rosa in worry. Flaaffy struggled to its feet and gave a gesture letting its Trainer know it was good to continue.

"All right then! Thundershock!" commanded Rosa.

Flaaffy let loose a small blast of electricity, this one doing actual damage to Darumaka, who fell over, trying desperately to get up.

"Rosa! Throw a Ball at it now!" said Hilda.

"Got it!" said Rosa. "Poke Ball, go!" She threw the red-and-white ball at Darumaka, who was sucked in as a red light. The ball shook once, twice, three times... and clicked, signifying the Pokemon's capture.

"All right!" cheered Rosa. "Flaaffy! We just caught a Darumaka!" Flaaffy bleated out in joy.

Hilda smiled. "Great job, Rosa," she said. "Now let's get your Pokemon healed, and I'll take you out to dinner to celebrate."

Rosa nodded eagerly, basking in the afterglow of adding a new friend to her team.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I was planning on making this a oneshot, but a plot formed in my mind, and so... I'd estimate three chapters, maybe four. I covered catching Darumaka, and I want to cover the dinner, the rematch with Burgh, and ultimately, the parting of ways. For my Fairy Tail followers, I do plan on working on Natsu's Diary and Death the Kid T-Shirt.**

**So until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
